The present invention relates to a method for stabilizing a vehicle, in particular for stabilizing it with respect to tilting movements.
Further, the invention relates to a driving dynamics control system that is appropriate to implement the method.
In order to enhance the safety of vehicles, it is known to employ driving dynamics control systems such as the known ESP (ESP: Electronic Stability Program), which increase the driving stability of a vehicle by interventions into the brake system, the driving engine, or into the steering system.
It is furthermore known in the art to integrate rollover stability control systems into systems of this kind, which reduce the lateral forces that act on the vehicle in critical driving situation, for example by purposefully braking one wheel, and thus prevent the vehicle from tilting. Control systems of this type are e.g. known by the name ARP (ARP: Active Rollover Protection).
It has shown that the load condition is highly significant with regard to the driving performance of a vehicle. This applies in particular to the rollover stability, which reduces considerably in the event of high service load, when the vehicle has a high center of gravity, as is the case in vans or SUVs (SUV: Sports Utility Vehicle) or off-road vehicles, for example.
For this reason, the problem is frequently encountered that driving dynamics systems—depending on their adaptation to a defined load condition—intervene into the driving performance excessively, or too early, or insufficiently, or too late. As a result, driving dynamics control becomes either uncomfortable, or it does not safeguard vehicle safety to an appropriate degree.
In view of the above, an object of the invention is to provide a maximum comfortable and safe driving dynamics control in different load conditions of the vehicle.